Best Friends Today, Tomorrow, and Always
by Cataleya Rebekah Salvatore
Summary: As children Bella and Edward were the Best Friends. But Renee took Bella with her when they were 8 years old and never saw each other again. So what happens Ten years later when Bella comes and spends some time with her little sister. Will she like the new Edward or be disgusted by him? Will he ever change? Are they still Best Friends? Or will Rosalie Hale make a comeback? ;D
1. Bella's Back Bitches

**Best Friends Today, Tomorrow and Always**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, belongs to you know who**

**Summary:** As children Bella and Edward were the Best Friends. But Renee took Bella with her when they were 8 years old and never saw each other again. So what happens Ten years later when Bella comes and spends some time with her little sister. Will she like the new Edward or be disgusted by him? Will he ever change? Are they still Best Friends?

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

I was going back to Forks, my birthplace, my hometown. I graduated early from Loyola High School; it was a private school in Los Angeles. But know im waiting for any my dream Ivy College to accept me.

I couldn't wait to get to Forks I miss everything, and I haven't been there since I was 8. My mother Renee took me with her to California because she didn't want to live in a small town. I always hated her for taking me away from my dad, Charlie my half-sister, Angela, and my best friend Edward.

I really missed Edward, he always told me he was gonna marry me when we grew up. I would always say Yes and his cousin Alice would make a pretend wedding and we'll play House with me being the mommy and Edward being the daddy and Alice being our daughter and Jasper (Edward's twin brother)being our son.

I laughed to myself remembering all the good times we had. The plane landed and I got off to meet Charlie. I asked him not to tell Angela, I wanted to surprise her. My sister Angela is well my Half-sister from Charlie's side.

My dad had an affair when I was 2 and had Angela when I was 3. Renee forgave Charlie but didn't know he had another daughter until she came to live with us. When I was 8 that was the day we left. I remember sharing a room with her and I liked her. We both had the same brown hair except I had chocolate brown eyes and she had dark brown eyes. And she wore glasses I wore glasses too but only around Middle school I started wearing them sometimes.

"Hey Dad" I said I hugged him.

"Hey kiddo, Angela is really going to love her surprise," today was Angela's 15 birthday. And I was her surprise, I told her I wouldn't be able to make it but I had fooled her completely.

"Yeah, let's get going, I wanna see her already" I said excitedly. I had only seen Angela and Charlie on summer breaks where we would go to Phoenix, AZ.

We spent the hour ride in silence. It was kind of awkward. I ask him how everything was back home. He said everything was peaceful, I asked how Angela was doing and he said she's got a boyfriend already. His name was Ben Cheney he was a good kid studying to become a Doctor and a gentlemen too.

I had enough courage to ask him how Edward was doing. He sighed and when I looked at him he had a sad expression. "He wasn't doing to good when you left Bells," he confessed.

"What happened?" I asked, I knew he wouldn't take it well I mean I left in the middle of the night I didn't say goodbye to anyone not even Charlie.

"You'll see when we get there" he huffed as we entered the drive way. In the drive way I saw my car it was a black Lamborghini, my baby, I fucking loved that car. I had it sent over a week before so it would get here the day before me.

Charlie helped me get into my room, well mine and Angela's room. "Where's Angie dad," I asked him, once we had sat down in the kitchen.

"She's at school," he said. "She should be getting here anytime now" He said looking at the clock. And I have to go back to work see you later kiddo,"

I waved good-bye as soon as he left the phone rang.

I made my way over, "Hello" I said.

"Hello im looking for Chief Swan" the voice from the other line said.

"He's not here at the moment may I take a message" I said eating grapes.

"This is from Forks hospital may I ask whom im speaking to" the lady asked.

I nearly choked on the grape, "Im his daughter Bella, why did something happen" I asked nervously.

"Miss Swan im afraid Miss Angela Swan is in the hospital," she said in a sad voice.

"What…What happened?" I was pancaking now.

"She was found in the girls bathroom at Forks High school all covered in blood, you need to come down here right away," she said urgently.

"Yeah, im going" I hung up and got into my car.

* * *

"Where is Angela dad?" I asked my dad panicking. It was a miracle on how I got here I must have drove through every stop sign.

"She's still unconscious, the Doctor said we can see her in a few more minutes," as soon as he said that a doctor came.

"Charlie, Bella, what a surprise?" he acknowledged me. I would have blushed but I was worrying about Angela.

"How's my sister Doc." I asked him.

He frowned, "Angela has a minor concussion, and a few bruises," he answered.

"Who the hell did this?" I said in a mad voice. "Bella its High School," Charlie answered.

""it could be the fucking Military and I would still go over there and fucking kick there asses" I nearly shouted.

"Why don't you go see her know, she should be getting consciousness know" tried to distract me from causing a seen.

We walked into Angie's room and she was away and glad to see me, "Bella, you're really here" she said excitedly.

I nodded, and went to sit in a chair by her bed, "Surprise" I whispered, and she smiled, "Angela what happened?" I asked, Charlie had gone out to give us some privacy, "Bullied," she just said looking the other way, "what, by who Angie, I want name?" I said loudly, she turned to look at me, "Please just let it go, im…im use to it" she was crying now.

I hated to see my sister cry, "Just tell me who it was, Angie" I pleaded with her.

"Rosalie Hale, you remember her," I nodded my jaw clenched, Rosalie Hale was a bitch, when we were younger she would call me ugly and plain. She was blond with blue eyes and I was a brown haired with chocolate eyes. Whenever we would play house she always wanted to be the mommy and Edward the daddy. But Edward always chooses me for the mommy.

"That Bitch" I said getting up, Angela desperately grabbed my hand, 'Please Bella just let it go," I looked into her dark brown eyes.

A nurse came in and gave her a shot so she could go to sleep and rest.

"im sorry Angie, but im not gonna let it go, she's gonna pay for what she did to you," was the last thing I told her before leaving to Forks High School and taking down that Rosalie fucking Hale.

**Peace!.!**


	2. i dont like bullies

**Best Friends Today, Tomorrow and Always**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, belongs to you know who**

**Summary:** As children Bella and Edward were the Best Friends. But Renee took Bella with her when they were 8 years old and never saw each other again. So what happens Ten years later when Bella comes and spends some time with her little sister. Will she like the new Edward or be disgusted by him? Will he ever change? Are they still Best Friends?

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

I arrived at Forks High School in a matter of minutes; guess I must have speed through all the stop signs again.

I arrived at the front office and for once I thanked my mother for taking me away so young so they wouldn't recognize me, "hello may I help you?" a woman with red hair asked me she must have been the receptionist.

"Yes" I put on my best fake smile and took of my sunglasses, "Im looking for Rosalie Hale" I said in a professional's voice; guess taking drama for 3 years in high school is finally paying off.

"And what is your relation to Miss Hale?' she asked me suspiciously. I smiled at her, "Im here to interview Miss hale because she has been nominated to be in our program and if she passes the interview she'll be moved on into become a beautiful role model in Magazines all around the world," I said in my professional voice and I also took out a portfolio in where I kept all my pictures from when I was taking a photography club.

She looked at them as if she knew what she was doing, "I'll be right out in a minute" she answered sweetly. I nodded as she went into the principal's office. I smiled successfully, the principal came out he looked really happy, "Miss…" I forgot to tell herm y name.

"Dwyer, Miss Dwyer," I told her my mother's new last name form her current husband.

"Well Miss Dwyer, I let Miss Hale know that you will be expecting her," he informed me.

"no need," I said to quickly, and putting my sunglasses on meaning that I meant business "in fact I want to see Miss Hale right know so we can know what kind of Role Model she is for the future," I felt as if my mouth was gonna come off form so much lies and smiling.

"Well then come with me" Principal Green said. I smiled and followed him to was said _Gym._

He led me inside to where the boys were playing Basketball and the girls Volleyball and the cheerleaders were practicing there routines; I felt like I was gonna throw up from watching them cheer. Their heads turned to us and some whistled at me, I ignored them and kept my eyes on Rosalie as we got closer to her.

We walked towards the coach, "Principal Green what can we do for you today?" the Coach asked the cheerleaders stop cheering and looked over at us.

"We need to see Miss Hale for a minute" he said. Rosalie started walking towards us when the coach stopped her, "Whatever for?' she asked suspiciously looking at me.

I smiled and took out my hand to shake hers, "Miss Dwyer, and I want Rosalie hale for an interview to see if she can be qualified for a photo shoot in out Magazine" my professional voice was coming along so fucking great.

I heard Rosalie yell out of excitement…in fact everyone heard her. And the rest of her followers screamed as well.

"Miss Hale," the coach called her forward, "Be quick" she said to me.

"Let's go outside shall we" it wasn't a question but she still followed bouncing all the way outside the Gym and into the hall and inside a classroom that was empty.

PERFECT.

"So Miss Hale" I started off, she screamed again, I pretended to write that down and shook my head, she saw this and got sadden by my reaction, 'sorry just really excited," she said.

I took off my sunglasses and stood up, I put all my stuff back into my purse, "what are you doing?' she demanded to know…fuck she'll know alight.

"That was a lie" I said crossing my arms and stood in front of her, "what was?' she asked dumbly.

"Your still fucking stuffed isn't you" I said laughing with no emption in there.

"Okay who the fuck are you?" she asked a little angry

"Your worst nightmare" I said in a strong angry voice, she still looked confused, "Look im just gonna make this quick okay,"

"Im Bella Swan, Angela's Swan sister and you're so gonna pay for putting her in the hospital, you fucking Bitch' I said angrily and punched her in the face as hard as I could.

I shook it off and mailed, "That's all im gonna do because im not like you," I had venom ion my voice know. She was still in the ground holding her face; I opened the door and walked out of it was a smile on my face.

I got side tracked with the principal, "how did it go?' he asked nervously. I smiled; "Well she did do better than all the other" he smiled.

"I better go know lots to do, people to see" I sad leaving and getting into my car and heading to the hospital.

* * *

"You did what Bella!" Angela screamed once I told her what I had done. I rolled my eyes," I would say im sorry but…truth be told im not" I said honestly.

Angela took deep breaths controlling her breathing.

"W...Why?" she asked me stuttering.

"Why what?" I asked confused at her question.

"Why did you hit Rosalie for me?" she asked me quietly, and looking around as if someone might have heard us.

I smiled at my sister; I put her hair back so I could see her eyes, "I didn't do it for you" I told her honestly, she had a sad smile, "I did it because I don't like bullies…and I would do it again, even if I don't know that fucker if I see someone get bullies, trust me you don't want me around cause I will call you out,' I told her. She looked at me as if I said something crazy and then started laughing hard.

I joined her, "I think I speak for everyone when I say…Thanks Bella" she whispered the last part. I kissed her forehead, "Your welcome," I huffed and walked towards the end of her bed, "get some sleep Angie," and I left the room.

Outside I was meted with Charlie and a few officers, "Bella, please tell me you didn't go down to the school and punch Rosalie Hale" my father asked with disappointment in his eyes.

I hated to disappoint anyone but I couldn't lie, "Yeah I did…and I would do it again if I had the chance to do it all over again," I said honestly and strong.

Charlie closed his eyes and sighed, and officer came and handcuffed me and told me my rights.

"See you later dad," I called out as I enter the cop car and headed to jail.

* * *

**Don't forget to read.**

**Twilight Military School for boys.**

_Bella and Edward Hogwarts Style._

**And if you have any ideas that you would like to hear in this story just review them.**

**Peace.**


End file.
